TRP: Larkin and Roddy (Sonny)
Muse: at 1:51 PM So. Thinking had been a bad idea. Thinking meant wild imaginings of- death and hosting and having something else controlling his body while Hansel- Yeah. No thinking was a bad idea. Talking was better! Now who to talk to. Already had freaked Hansel out enough, didn't really want to talk to Mishka. Maybe Goro- oh. Right. Well if he couldn't talk to Goro, maybe he'd go talk to the next best thing. Larkin was in the cellar for once, talking intently with one of the guys that worked there. Yep, good plan, there was no way this could go wrong. "Hey Larkin," he called, jogging up behind her. "How's my favorite-" well he couldn't say teifling he liked Sugar better, um- "-murder-person. Unhosted murder-person. Hi," he waved to the other guy, giving his best attempt at a friendly smile. "I work with Larkin." Jen: at 2:04 PM "Man, don't know what to tell you here." Larkin shook her head at the gangster. He sat on a stool outside the cellar door, chewing on the end of his pipe and looking up at her worridly."There's so many out there, I haven't looked at-" A shout interrupted their talk and both of them turned to see the turtle kid running up. The guy looked oddly cheery, considering the shit that went down only a few hours ago. Larkin grimaced. She really needed to get stuff done before they left to go rip Diva a new one. None of these plans involved small talk. "Uh-huh. That so?" The mobster squinted at Roddy, looking perplexed. "What d'you want?" Larkin asked. Muse: at 2:06 PM "Company," Roddy answered promptly. "Otherwise I'm going to have a nervous breakdown. You don't mind if I come hang out with you a bit do you?" Jen: at 2:13 PM "Look, Roddy, I don't exactly have time to hang out right now." Larkin said in a slow, strained voice, trying not to let her frayed nerves show but struggling. She bit back the mean comment she'd almost blurted out. Wouldn't do to upset the kid. "Need to get a lot of shit done so we can take out Diva and not die ourselves. You get that?" Muse: at 2:16 PM "I can help!" Roddy volunteered immediately. "I don't wanna die either you know. Something to do would be great!" Keep his mind off that anxiety churning in the back of his mind, conjuring up all sorts of wild images. "What sorts of things are we doing? Collecting more weapons? I'm good at carrying stuff." Jen: at 2:22 PM "Ugh." She rubbed a hand over her face and opened her mouth to tell him off- but then thought better of it. Well, she had been about to go upstairs and find Sonny about supplies. Someone to help carry all of it down would actually make things easier. "Okay," she said. "Alright. But don't" she pointed a finger at him, looking him dead in the eye, "wander around off without me. And don't look at anyone funny. You can do that?" Muse: at 2:24 PM "Stick close, don't look at anyone funny," Roddy rattled off and gave Larkin a thumb's up. Maybe he should ask for clarification on what 'funny' was? But then she might make him stay behind. Nah, it'd be fine. "Lead the way, shorty!" Jen: at 2:40 PM Why'd she get that feeling she'd regret this decision pretty soon? "Anyway, " she looked back at the man at the door to give him an apologetic shrug. "haven't seen them. Sorry." Waving at Roddy to follow, she took the narrow steps up into the warehouse and they emerged behind a large wooden shelf stacked full of casks. They had to go find Sonny now - where exactly he was, Larkin had no idea, though. The warehouse was huge, full of nooks an crannies, the story-high shelves forming a kind of labryrinth. She led them out between the shelves and onto the broad main walkway. "Keep an eye open for a Calishami with red hair, will ya? He's who we're looking for." Muse: at 2:47 PM "Red hair, right." Roddy stood on tiptoe, scanning the area. There was a lot of stuff everywhere. Made it hard to see. Even for Roddy being as tall as he was- hey that was an idea. "Hey Larkin, here you see if you can spot him," he said, attempting to grab her and heft her up as high as he could. Jen: at 2:58 PM "Wha-hey!" For a person this large, Roddy had damn fast grabby hands. In as little time as it took her to register what he was doing, he'd already grabbed her and hoisted her up above his head. In an ingrained motion, one hand went to grab hold of his wrist, the elbow of her other arm coming around at head level. The reflex also made her kick back but -"Ow!" Pain spiked through her foot as her heel hit his shell. Muse: at 3:05 PM And as soon as Roddy picked her up Larkin turned into a violent little ball of rage. "Ow!" he yelled as her elbow collided with his head. He dropped her, rubbing the sore spot and glaring. "What was that for?" Jen: at 3:07 PM "Oh, shit." She winced and rubbed at her elbow. Kid had a damn hard head. "Fuck, that wasn't - hey, don't fucking do that. Didn't mean to hurt you but you startled me. Fuck. You alright?" Muse: at 3:10 PM Oh, he'd startled her. "Yeah," he muttered. "Just a little sore. Didn't hit me that hard." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "Sorry. Didn't think. Um, I'll remember next time. Hopefully." Jen: at 4:29 PM "Ow." Larkin bent to inspect her foot. Hard to do, without taking off the boot. It hurt but didn't feel like anything serious. That would've been something, to break her foot on her teammate, before the hard part even started. In that light, someone should probably find out how that healing wand worked. "Better make that a general rule. Don't know about you, but where I come from, people don't really like you to get touchy-feely without warning." Muse: at 4:37 PM "Right," Roddy said, nodding a bit. Larkin and her group would probably get violent if hugged. Good to know. "Uh, I guess where I come from you only really had to worry about it if they were mad or something," he added. Just- to feel like he was contributing. "Um. I feel like this is awkward lets go find Sonny." Jen: at 4:53 PM "Yeah, please let's do," she muttered. Expected regrets? Here they were. She walked off to go look at the spots Sonny would usually hang around when doing business - well, not all of them. With all the puppets outside, he'd probably not be smoking a pipe out on the street. But they checked the main gates, stopped by a cluster of people - a gang from a few blocks away that had made it in here in full numbers it seemed - and then got pointed back the way they came. Eventually, Sonny's red-dyed crop of hair became visible through the gaps in the shelves. He stood on a ladder and was rifling through the contents of a crate some ten feet up above the ground. "Hey Sonny!" Larkin called. "Get down here so you can leech me off all my money." Muse: at 4:57 PM "Okay but not mine right?" Roddy asked Larkin. "Unless we really do need the- whatever-it-is we're buying I guess. Wouldn't do to get killed cause we were too stingy after all." He laughed a little, high-pitched and nervous. "Sorry. I'll shut up now." Jen: at 5:09 PM She raised her eyebrows at Roddy. "Hey, I'm not fucking rich, alright? You wanna have stuff, you gotta pitch in." Up on the ladder, Sonny turned to see who'd sneaked up on him. When he spotted Larkin, he gave a little whoop of surprise and scrambled down. "Oh man, girl, you made it! I mean, no doubt there, you weasel through, but shit, that's some serious fucked up crap out there. Good to see you." He stopped in front of them, giving Roddy a critical look. Before he could say anything though, Larkin said: "Yeah, and you. Glad to be in here, let me tell you. Listen, Sonny, I need you to get me some things. Some potions, mainly, to get patched up in a pinch. And I guess I'll also stock up on the poisons. You got something nice 'n nasty that kills demons?" Muse: at 5:13 PM Poisons? Roddy could feel his face going pale. Right- Sonny had been the name Mishka'd mentioned for the poisons guy around here. Just his luck. "I gotta- I gotta go," he blurted, gesturing vaguely off at anywhere else but there. "Sorry Larkin. Um. Good luck." He started to reach out and pat her shoulder, but remembered at the last minute and snatched his hand back before turning on his heel and blindly wandering off. Jen: at 5:24 PM "Hey, hold up, where the hell you think you're going?" Hadn't she just told him to not wander off on his own? Damn, what was the kid's problem now? "Just--just stay over there." She pointed at a shelf full of cloth rolls. "I fucking told you. Don't walk around alone or you'll get it trouble. Wait for me, I'll get you back down in a minute alright?" Muse: at 5:29 PM Right. Don't wander off alone. Only. Roddy kinda wanted to be alone right now. (Which may be a bad idea considering- what was still going through his head. But he didn't have to say anything about that.) He nodded, shuffling over to where Larkin had pointed. But she wasn't paying him much attention, too busy haggling with Sonny there. So, after a second of glancing around, Roddy slipped off. He was light on his feet, when he wanted to be. By the time Larkin noticed anything, he'd be long gone. END Category:Text Roleplay